The Marriage Class of Hogwarts
by ginnylovesharry07
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS.After DH.IGNORES EPILOGUE, Ministry has given 7th & 6th yrs a marriage project with some twists. I know its cliché, I wanted to try it. Can Head Boy & Girl, Draco & Hermione work together w/ the professors. 1st Fanfic read
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**TITLE: THE MARRIAGE CLASS OF HOGWARTS**

**Main Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger and Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Note: there will be many other pairings I'm not telling right now. You have to wait.**

**Genera: Romance/General Ratings: M for later chapters**

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

**Summary by the Title: **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS. After DH, ignores Epilogue, Ministry has given 7th & 6th yrs a marriage project with some twists. I know its cliché, I wanted to try it. Can Head Boy & Girl, Draco & Hermione work together with the professors. 1st Fanfic R & R

**Summary: **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS. After Deathly Hollows, ignores epilogue. MAJOR SPOILERS. The ministry has given 7th and 6th years a marriage project. The Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione, help the professors. Can they work together or will their past of arguing prevent them from getting things done. Several fanfictions I have read have given me inspiration to write my whole please forgive me if you have remember some things before. I hope my story is still original enough to be enjoyed. READ AND REVIEW FIRST FANFICTION LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

**Disclaimer: All the characters of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. **Thank you for allowing me to play with them for just awhile.

**Author's Note: **For my story to work, I am guessing at what could happen concerning end-of-year exams and such. Makes it more fun for me.

**CHAPTER ONE - THE RETURN**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is again filled with students sitting among the four long house tables and professors sitting at the staff table that runs along the front end of the Hall. Several months ago, the Hall was filled with students, families, members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry of Magic personal, and Death Eaters fighting in the great battle for the Wizarding World. The battle ultimately ended after the standoff between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Harry was able to deflect the killing curse using the Elder Wand. This was possible because Lord Voldemort was not the true owner of the Elder Wand.

This school year will be a bit longer than last because of the circumstances surrounding the battle. Muggle-Borns were forbidden to attend Hogwarts and there were no end-of-year exams, O.W.L.S., or N.E.W.T.'s. This year, all students, purebloods, half-bloods and Muggle-Borns alike were able to return to continue their magical education.

After a long sorting ceremony, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, stood up and greeted the Hall.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. The staff and I want to thank everyone for returning after what happened just a few months ago. We also want to thank each and every one of you involved for helping in the battle of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The Great Hall interrupted into a round of roaring applause. She raised her hand, indicating the room to hush, and continued her speech.

"Please take this time to remember the ones we lost, all family members, professors and students. We have put a memorial near the entrance of the school. You will be able to view it by tomorrow morning."

After pausing for a few minutes of silence, she carried on with her speech.

"A Big Welcome Back to those who were not able to attend last year." Professor McGonagall warmly placed her smiling eyes on Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She quickly receded the twinkle in her eyes while continuing to stare at them. "I would also like to remind you that every student returning belongs to this school, contrary to some. They are a part of this school and I will not tolerate fighting among any students this year."

Harry and Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy glairing at them before turning toward his friend, Balise Zabini.

"I feel that we should applaud our Hogwarts staff, Ministry of Magic Personal, and volunteers who stayed here over the summer to restore the school back to its rightful glory," Professor McGonagall continued. The Hall again filled with applause,

"As always the Forbidden Forrest is still off limits," stated McGonagall. "And Mr. Filch has a list of all banned items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes in his office." She smiled to herself as she remembered how Fred and George chased Dolores Umbridge out of the castle.

"I would like to make it known that this year our Head Girl and Head Boy are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Also, if you two would please see me after the feast I would greatly appreciate it. One last announcement: all sixth and seventh years are to stay in the Great Hall after breakfast tomorrow morning. You will not have morning classes due to a special meeting. Thank you. Now, let's eat".

The tables suddenly overflowed with all kinds of food. The Hall itself filled with all sorts of chatter regarding the subject matter of tomorrow's meeting. Even the younger students were chatting excitedly.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

After the feast, Professor McGonagall wished everyone good night, and reminded the sixth and seventh years not to be late for breakfast. She also asked the Head Boy and Girl to approach the staff table. Slowly, students began leaving the Hall as the prefects lead their houses to the dormitories. After saying goodnight to Harry and Ginny, Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips. Then she went to meet Draco and Professor McGonagall at the staff table.

"Good Evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," said Professor McGonagall nodding her head in greeting. "I commend you both on receiving this top honor. As in the past, the Head Boy and Girl have shared their own dormitory. Please follow me."

"This year, I except the both of you to be examples for all the students here at Hogwarts. This will be greatly in need after we have this meeting in the morning." She addresses the two heads while they were walking up the Grand Staircase.

"We will be demanding quite a lot from our Head Boy and Girl this year. There will be several events in which you shall assist either me or the rest of the staff. Also, there will be some events that you will be in charge of, including scheduling prefect duties and your regular studies. If you do not wish to continue as Head Boy or Girl, please say so now," Professor McGonagall said while examining them closely, trying to determine their reactions. They looked from her to each other.

Hermione was the first one to look back at the Professor proudly.

"I will help whenever needed Professor."

"I'm not stepping down," replied Draco dryly, slowly removing his angry glare from Hermione to glance at Professor McGonagall.

"Very well then," said Professor McGonagall happily. "The head dorm has been moved to the Forth Floor West Wing, because it lies directly over the West Wing of the Third Floor. The Third Floor West Wing is being remodeled and will reopen in a few weeks for the project that will be taking place this year."

After reaching the West Wing on the Forth Floor, they came upon a portrait of a young girl in a white dress who was holding a bouquet of flowers. She also wore a wreath of flowers in her brown curly hair. The young girl curtsied as they came closer.

After McGonagall greeted the young girl, she turned to the adolescent students.

"Your password is yellow tulips. If you wish to change your password. You must first agree with each other then notify me. I must caution you on whom you give your password to.

"Just Remember, if you share the password with your friends, you must make sure they don't tell anyone the password."

Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to say the password.

"Yellow tulips," Hermione whispered to the portrait. All three walk pass the portrait and into the common room.

"Welcome to your dormitory. As you can see you have a common room, your own bedroom and a bathroom. The bedrooms and the bathroom are located upstairs. On this floor, you have a sitting area with a fireplace and a kitchen area that will provide you with refreshments and light snacks. You will understand more about this tomorrow. Just so you know, you are allowed to eat breakfast and lunch in your common room on the weekends only. Just ask a house elf if you need help. Everyone is required to eat in the Great Hall for dinner. No exceptions. This large table over here will provide you with a place for your prefect meetings and any other meetings you will be overseeing," said Professor McGonagall.

"Before I leave there is one more thing that I need to show you," she said while walking towards the right side of the common room. She stopped in front of a very tall portrait size mirror. "Unfortunately, I cannot go into the reasons as to why this mirror is here before tomorrow's meeting occurs. But, I can tell you this mirror is magical. It is a door way, or a shortcut, to the third floor below," Professor McGonagall informed them. "I will explain more about this during the meeting. Please do not open this door."

Hermione was curious now and couldn't stop herself from looking down into the mirror. She saw an illuminated stairway. Beyond the stairway and past another portrait size door, she was able to see a dark room.

"This shortcut will help you to assist the staff in finishing the preparations on the floor below." Professor McGonagall continued. "After the meeting tomorrow, you will know more about it. I hope this year the two of you can get along, unlike past years. Please have a look around your dormitory and get some rest. Goodnight."

Hermione and Draco said goodnight to the Professor as she walked out of the common room. They then took the time to really survey their new living space. When first walking into the room, you can see the stairway leading upstairs to the bedrooms and bathroom. Along the right side of the common room is the sitting area near the fireplace and a small library standing near the magical mirror. Along the left side of the common room is the kitchen area with a small eating table and a huge dinning room table similar to the tables in the Great Hall.

The sitting area contains a couch that faces the fireplace. There are four wing chairs, two on each side of the couch. The cushions on the furniture are a blend of Gryffindor Red and Slytherin Green. The sitting area also includes a few well placed end tables.

The L-shape kitchen area is located in the far left corner of the common room. There are several kitchen cabinets loaded with dishes and snacks. The sink is on the left wall, and the fridge is placed on the opposite wall, just a few feet from the stairway demonstrating the end of the kitchen area. Standing in the middle of the kitchen is a small round eating table with four chairs in Slytherin Green.

The huge dinning room table is identical to the ones seen in the Great Hall, with the exception of it being shorter and using chairs instead of benches, the dinning table could easily seat twenty people. The seat cushions of the chairs were colored in Gryffindor Red.

Walking around the room, Hermione and Draco were amazed at how the room blended their house colors beautifully.

They both reached the stairway at the same time. They made eye contact for a few seconds, not knowing what they should say to each other. Draco's silver eyes looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Draco broke eye contact quickly and sprinted up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of manners.

DMHG - Hermione's Point of View - DMHG

Hermione slowly went up the stairway toward her room. She spotted her name on the last door located to the right of the hallway. 'Malfoy's room must be on the left side, 'she thought.

When she opened her door she was stunned at what she saw. The size of the room could easily fit two of the rooms in which she previously lived. The bedroom was covered in Gryffindor red and gold. A huge, oversize king size bed was on the right side of the room.

The area right beside the entry door had two sitting chairs, with a small table set between them.

On the left side of the room, she first saw a doorway.

'This must lead to the bathroom,' she thought. Then she saw a huge dresser, 'This dresser is big enough for two people!'

On the back wall of the room, there were two large closets. When she glanced into the closets, one was completely empty. The other one had all her clothes and shoes in it.

'The house elves must have taken care of everything' thought Hermione. While shaking off her thoughts on the empty closet, she took another look at the king size bed. The bed was overflowing with pillows and appeared inviting. She also noticed how her school trunk was placed at the end of the bed, yet it only taking up one side. She then walked over to the bathroom.

When she first walked into the bathroom, Hermione noticed the doorway leading to Malfoy's bedroom. The door had a picture of the Slytherin Snake on it. Glancing at the back of her door, she recognized the Gryffindor Lion.

The bathroom's first impression made her think it was small, when in reality it was quite large. The bathroom was divided into sections. The first section she came across was the entryway, where washing sinks were located. Along one wall there was four sinks, each containing their own cabinet and a matching mirror attached to the wall above. In between the four sinks stood a door that led into the hallway. The other wall contained an open doorway leading to the rest of the bathroom that included four bath robes hanging from individual hooks.

The two sinks closer to Malfoy's room were colored silver and green. The sinks closer to Hermione's room were colored in red and gold. Hermione noticed that one of the red and gold sinks had her toiletries already placed in it, but the other matching sink was still empty. She was tempted to look inside of Malfoy's sink, but thought against it.

"I don't want to even imagine what weird stuff he would own,' thought Hermione.

She turned around to step toward the open doorway when she suddenly bumped into Malfoy, who was coming out of that doorway.

"Watch out Granger," Malfoy yelled.

"Oh, so sorry Malfoy," sniped Hermione. "What's back there," she asked aloud.

"Look for yourself," he said, but neither of them made a move.

"Well, move out of my way and I will," she said, not budgeing.

"You first," he said in a firm, angry voice.

"No," she retorted back in a quiet, but determined stance.

"Granger, move," he said walking closer to her.

"No Malfoy," she hollered angrily. "You move!"

"No! You," he drilled out of his mouth, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oi Malfoy," she said exasparatly, "I don't have all night. Get over yourself." Hermione was clenching her fists down at her sides, wanting to stomp her feet at him.

She took a couple of steps back to allow Malfoy to move out of her way. She watched Malfoy angrily march back to his bedroom and slam the door on his way out.

'What a stubborn arse,' she thought.

Then Hermione took a few steps into the rest of the bathroom. She spotted a huge bathtub located in the middle of the room. The tub's entrance was at the end of the bathroom and had several different faucets containing varieties of food and flower scented bubbles.

On each side of the tub, the room was sectioned into corresponding layouts. Each side includes it's own toilet enclosed in a wood stall, a changing room, and a shower with frosted doors.

Going back through the doorway she came from, Hermione was baffled.

'This dormitory has the weirdest layout.' She was so stunned that, she found herself knocking on Malfoy's Slytherin snake covered door in the bathroom.

DMHG - Draco's Point of View - DMHG

"What do you want Granger," Draco asked yanking his door open after she keep pounding for several minutes.

"Malfoy does your room have two closets," asked Hermione. Draco tried not to look surprised at Granger's question. He couldn't help, but nod his head.

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you get the feeling that we are supposed to have roommates," she said. "Everything seems to be in pairs of some sort. Well, except for the king size bed and the huge bathtub," she said, averting her eyes to the floor.

"What's the big deal," he stated. "I have a king size bed in my room at the manor."

"Malfoy, can I take a look in your room," she asked quietly, ignoring his comments.

"Why? Do you want to share my bed with me," he asked raising an eyebrow upward, trying to aggravate her.

DMHG - Hermione's Point of View - DMHG

"Most definitely not!" Hermione slapped his shoulder resentfully.

Malfoy allowed Hermione to walk into his room. His room mirrored hers. It looked the same, except for the Slytherin color scheme.

"This is what I mean, two closets, a huge dresser and even your trunk is to one side of the bed." Hermione waved her arm to each area mentioned.

DMHG - Draco' Point of View - DMHG

"I really don't care," Draco said. "Do you know what it is like to share a room with Crabbe and Goyle?" He suddenly stopped taking and he looked way from Granger. Draco was remembering what transpired in the Room of Requirement on that faithful day. Crabbe and Goyle were determined to hand Potter over to him, even if they had to kill Potter and his friends first. Draco had tried to stop them, but Crabbe was no longer following his orders. Crabbe narrowly missed casting the Avada Kedavra curse at Granger. Crabbe also cast a cursed fire spell into the room, almost killing everyone inside. That, ultimately, caused his own death.

DMHG - Hermione's Point of View - DMHG

After a noticeable amount of silence, Hermione whispered, "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry about your friend."

Hermione had not realized she said his first name as she placed her hand on his arm. She, too, was remembering some of the things going on during the battle. Forgetting her anger towards Crabbe, she tried to comfort Malfoy, thinking about how hard it would be if she was betrayed by a friend.

"He wasn't really a friend. After all, he wasn't listening to me," he stated roughly. "You were there. We almost died that day, Hermione."

Hermione was too startled from hearing her first name being said. She didn't care that Draco yanked her hand off his arm.

"Granger, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I guess I'll turn in," she uttered. "Good night, Malfoy. Don't forget we aren't supposed to say anything until after this meeting in the morning."

"Night, Granger," he said before she walked back through to the bathroom to her side of the dorm.

While changing into her pajamas, Hermione was trying to figure out what this "project" was. All night she tried to think of another topic, but it was useless. Finally, when sleep was closing in on her, feeling the cozy, comfortable touch of her pillows around her, she pondered, ''What would Ron think of this room?'

A few hours later, she woke up startled and sweaty, remembering a dream. In her dream, Ron was holding and caressing her. Then slowly there was a shift: she was seeing red hair and bright blue eyes changing into blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. She felt a change: from rough lips to smooth, silky lips. Realizing Ron was changing into someone, she thought, 'Oh no! No! No! No! Think of anything else! Not this, not this!' A little while later, after fighting with herself and preventing sleep, she finally exhausted into slumber.

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Title: The Marriage Class of Hogwarts**

**Main Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger and Harry Potter/Ginevra Weasley**

**Genera: Romance/General Rating: M for later chapters**

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

**Summary: **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS. After Deathly Hollows, ignores epilogue. MAJOR SPOILERS. The ministry has given 7th and 6th years a marriage project. The Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione, help the professors. Can they work together or will their past of arguing prevent them from getting things done. Several fanfictions I have read have given me inspiration to write my whole please forgive me if you have remember some things before. I hope my story is still original enough to be enjoyed. READ AND REVIEW FIRST FANFICTION LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

**Disclaimer: All the characters of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. **Thank you for allowing me to play with them for just awhile.

**Author's Note:** I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone that has read my story. The very first day I had 5 reviews and over 100 hits. I was excited. I have upped my tempo and wanted to put the next chapter up as soon as I can. These reviews help put the fire under my keyboard. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to **milly125, iluvharryandron, secretlyspellman, AleishaPotter** for my very first reviews. Also thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, made favorite, and alerted my story. THANK YOU!

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

**THE MARRIAGE CLASS OF HOGWARTS**

**CHAPTER TWO - THE MEETING**

The next morning, the Great Hall was still buzzing with ideas and questions concerning the purpose for this meeting involving the sixth and seventh years. Breakfast couldn't finish quickly enough for the older students. Only two students knew something big was going to happen this year, but they didn't know exactly what.

"Hermione, so what's your dormitory like," asked Ginny, breaking through Hermione's solitude. Hermione was currently recollecting her peculiar bedroom.

Slowly looking up to see Ginny, who was across from her and to the right of Harry, sitting at the Gryffindor Table. "Quite nice actually," she commended "my bedroom is rather massive."

After listening for a bit, Ron, who was sitting to the left of Hermione and across from Harry, turned to join the conversation. "So Mione, when are you going to invite us over," he inquired without a mouth full of food, looking at her hopefully.

Harry and Ginny couldn't look up to see Hermione's response, they were trying to hide their smiles behind taking bites of their breakfast, comprehending the purpose behind Ron's question. Ron is hoping for some quiet time with his girlfriend. It's been months since Ron and Hermione had the chance to talk or be alone with each other. Before Hermione went to Australia to find her parents, she stayed with the Weasley's for a few weeks. Living with the Weasley's in their crowded and active home, the Burrow, was never a good place when looking for some private time. Then after her return from Australia, she spent every possible moment with her parents until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

"Well, Ron, hopefully sometime soon, but I have to wait at least until after this meeting to find out what kind of project I will be helping with," informed Hermione.

"What project Mione," asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not suppose to tell anyone before the meeting, but there is a big huge project this year. And I bet it has something to do with my bedroom," stated Hermione.

"Why do you say that Mione," asked Ron.

"Well, _my__bedroom_ is furnished for _two people_, _not one_," she whispered.

"Do you mean there's two of everything; two beds, two closets, two dressers," answered Ginny thoughtfully.

"...Sort of," Hermione hesitated to answer, wondering if she was going to regret saying anything in front of Ron. After looking at three inquisitive faces, she continued on, "there are two sitting chairs, two closets and a dresser large enough for two people. But there is only one bed, a king size bed and the bed is really huge."

"What do you mean just _one__bed_," Ron growled angrily, his face turning red. "Just who do you think will be living with you," attracting a few surrounding eavesdroppers.

"Ron, please don't be angry with me," Hermione requested. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for the bedroom being set up this way." Trying to calm him down, looking at Harry for help.

Harry started asking Ron questions about the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry was made team captain again. Ron was calming down enough to talk to Harry, while returning to his breakfast.

After watching Ron and Harry for a few minutes, hoping the boys were to involved in their own conversation to overhear the girls talking, Ginny whispered to Hermione "Hermione, what's Malfoy like as a roommate." Unfortunately Ron heard the question and started grinding his teeth. Ron did something they never seen him do before. Ron pushed his breakfast aside.

"Peculiar actually," Hermione said leaning over to answer to Ginny, "he wasn't mean really, not like in the past. He just said a few rude comments, all harmless really." Hermione placed her left hand on Ron's right arm and leaned over, giving him a kiss on his check trying to reassure him that everything was okay. His anger was slipping away and he smiled back at her. Then his hunger was quickly coming back and he reached out for his breakfast again.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

"Well Malfoy, what's it like to sleep with the Gryffindor princess," questioned Blaise Zabini, who started laughing at the sight of Draco's glaring face. Blaise was sitting on Draco's right side. Both boys where facing the Gryffindor table.

"I didn't sleep with her," grunted Draco. "I live in a dormitory with her. I share a common room and a bathroom with her, not a bed. You won't catch me going near her,"

"Oh, I think you _do_ want to go near her," Blaise said cautiously.

Shaking his head, Draco couldn't help, but look over at the Gryffindor table to see Granger. She was arguing with Weasel again. '_He looks mad, his turning into a red tomato. I can't believe it, she told him about the bedroom, __**after **__she reminded me not to tell anyone.' _thought Draco infuriatingly.

"Blaise, so what do you think this meeting is all about," Draco implored trying to change the subject while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"I haven't gave it much thought," Blaise mentioned, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"What if I told you, whatever it is, the school has reopened the west wing on the third floor for some kind of project," said Draco.

"A project," whispered Blaise.

"Yeah," said Draco. "The weird thing is that Granger and I's bedrooms seem to have everything set up in pairs; two closets, two chairs, and a double sided dresser. Even the bathroom has two sinks for each of us in our house colors."

"Plus two beds right," inquired Blaise. "So, that means you're getting a roommate."

"But that's just it," Draco said outrageously. "There's only _one_ bed. A _king size bed_." He also threw down his fork.

"What!" demanded Blaise.

"Look over there, see the Weasel's reaction to hearing about it from Granger," continued Draco. "Even after she told me not to say anything, she has the guts to tell the Weasel and Potter. Can you image how Parkinson is going to feel after finding out."

"Well, Pansy will know about it very soon," said Blaise with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see her pug-face flipping out when she finds out about it and hearing how far she is staying away from me. She is so annoying. I love making her angry." expressed Draco continuing to eat his breakfast smirking not noticing Blaise's bitter reaction to Draco's comment towards Pansy.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

As the Great Hall was clearing out everyone except for the sixth and seventh years, Professor McGonagall entered from an office located behind the staff table. She wasn't alone, two other adults where following her into the Hall. Several Gryffindor students couldn't believe their eyes, they were seeing Bill Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older brother, accompanied by his wife Fleur following Professor McGonagall. As a whole, everyone in the Hall was amazed at seeing Fleur Delacour (now Weasley) back at Hogwarts. The last time she was seen at Hogwarts was several years ago during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Before Ron and Harry could comment why Ron's brother was there. McGonagall cheerfully addressed the students. "Morning everyone, I'm sure you are extremely anxious to here why we are meeting this morning."

McGonagall was interrupted with several yells of yeses and visions of heads nodding in agreement.

"The Ministry wishes the sixth and seventh years to experience the life of marriage before leaving Hogwarts," stated Professor McGonagall. "This project will cover different phases of a marriage. This will include the courting; the proposals, well at least an engagement party; the wedding; and more importantly learning how to live together as husband and wife throughout the school year."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy. He was already looking her way. Hermione gave him a smug '_I knew something was definitely going on'_ characteristic smile. Suddenly they both turned towards a voice yelling. "Where are we going for the honeymoon."

This wonderful phrase came from a sixth year sitting at the Slytherin table. This attracted laughter from several boys. "_Nowhere__Mr. Pilchard_," bellowed an angry Professor McGonagall. "There will definitely not be any _honeymoon or wedding night_ business. Your living quarters will have a charm placed upon it preventing everyone for doing that type of nonsense."

Some of the boys looked a bit reluctant to here that statement. The girls, on the other hand, where happy hearing these words.

Draco happened to glance over at Granger, she was blushing while looking at the Weasel. The Weasel was totally oblivious to her reaction. Before Draco could look away, he was caught by Granger looking at him.

'_Why is he watching me? What concern am I to him? Doesn't he belong to Parkinson?_' Hermione questioned herself. '_What am I thinking, wait do I have something all over my face,_' touching her nose. Before she could ask Ginny, Professor McGonagall's voice disrupted her.

"Please allow me to introduce our newest Hogwarts staff members, Professor William Weasley and his wife Professor Fleur Weasley. You may remember Professor Fleur Weasley from the Tri-Wizard Tournament a few years ago. Professor Weasley," she motioned to Bill "is an older brother of Ron and Ginny Weasley and a former student of Hogwarts. Please note, any expectations of added help or aid given to family and friends of the Professors will end right now for all inside this room. They will maintain the same level of respect while instructing and disciplining towards all students.

"They will be teaching your Marriage Life Classes and they will have a chance to explain additional details needed for the Marriage Project during your first class when you meet again on Friday. But in the mean time, let me briefly explain what we will be doing for this project," continued Professor McGonagall.

"For the first phase, the gentlemen will be working with Professor Bill Weasley and our Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy, figuring out how to write petitions for the young lady or ladies you wish to marry. Professor Weasley will explain all the details during class time.

"By the end of September, the second phase begins when the ladies will receive a letter containing a list of husbands-to-be. Each husband-to-be will be planing a date to take you on. Yes, that means each lady could have more than one petition wrote to them. During that time, gentlemen, you will need to find out what type of things your potential wife would like to see or where she would like to go for your date. This will help her chose you as her "husband". Remember, through theses dates, the ladies will make their decision on which gentlemen they would like to marry. If you put no effort in your date with her, she will think you'll put no effort into your marriage with her.

And furthermore, the Ministry has added this class to your N.E.W.T.'s. Including the sixth years, everyone present will be taking N.E.W.T.'s on the Marriage Class this year." Several groans could be heard through out the Hall. If you don't pass Marriage Class N.E.W.T.'s, the Ministry has the control in not granting you the ability to marry in the future.

"The third phase includes an engagement party, which will be a formal ball. During the party, the sorting hat will be placed on each young lady's head, determining which "husband" she has chosen. Before the next phase, which is your wedding ceremony. The ladies will be planning the weddings with Professor Fleur Weasley and Head Girl, Ms. Granger. The ceremonies will take place in early November. Ladies, the first detail you need to determine concerning the wedding ceremonies is how you wish to marry, whether it be all at a once in a mass wedding ceremony or marring separately throughout the day in smaller ceremonies.

"Thus having the weddings in November, gives you amble time getting to know your spouse before the Hols. During the Hols each couple will visit the others family."

"The last phase I will mention at this time is moving day. Each couple will move to live in the west wing on the third floor, also know as the Marriage Wing. Each couple will have their own bedroom and small bathroom, which is located above a huge common room. The dormitory will be larger then your current house allowing for considerable amounts of room for everyone. Please remember, the Marriage Wing dormitories have a charm placed upon them not allowing any consummations of the marriages to take place," she told everyone firmly.

"Final preparations are still underway. Please, it's to dangerous at this time to tour the Marriage Wing. We will allow everyone to see the dormitory before moving day. Other phases for the project will be determined at a later date by the Professors. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will also be assisting the Professors throughout the year. We are instructing them to help you with answering any questions or problems that might arrive.

"To help us in that manner, we have placed a hidden door behind a portrait in the common room of the Marriage Wing. This doorway leads up to the Heads dormitory and was built to give each floor better access. Please knock on the portrait and anyone in the Heads common room will be able to see you. Then they can open the doorway for you. Notice only in the Heads dormitory, can anyone open this door. However, the Head Boy and Girl and their spouses are the only ones able to open this doorway inside the Marriage Wing.

As she continued several students started showing signs of wariness. "We expect that this project will not interfere with your other classes at Hogwarts, your prefix duties, or your other N.E.W.T.'s. The house points and quidditch cups will still be earned.

"This is all the information you need for now. We will give you with the rest of the morning off after you pick up your time tables. Please allow yourself time to get ready for your afternoon classes before lunch. Thank you. Now, please come up to the staff table to receive your time tables."

Students slowly stood up from their seats and began walking towards the staff table. "Great, now I will never have time studying for my N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, they're not until the end of the year." Ron stated.

"I know that Ron, but they are so important in determining your future," still disappointed. "I have prefix scheduling, and now wedding plans and only Merlin know what else the Professors plan on having me do."

"Bill understands how gruelling your studies can be, I'm sure he won't be so hard on you," Ginny said trying to ensure Hermione.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him," asked Ron.

"No Ron, it'll be alright, I'll manage somehow, we don't need to trouble Professor Weasley," Hermione sadly remarked.

Puzzled at Hermione's sadness, Ron nodded his head in agreement. Ron knew she wanted to drop the subject. Turning to Harry, they started talking more about quidditch.

"Well Ginny, what do you think of this little project," she whispered to Ginny trying to change the subject, while Harry and Ron were talking.

"I'm glad it's the guys who chooses the girls first, can you imagine how many girls would ask Harry out just to say 'I went on a date with the _'Boy Who Lived_.' I just hope I'm the one married to Harry," she whispered to Hermione. "I couldn't handle someone else married to him."

"Ginny, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing," she said looking over to Harry. '_The way he was looking at Ginny, I bet they weren't taking about quidditch now_.' Hermione concluded.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

Soon Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were heading up through the Grand Staircase. Hermione agreed to invite them over to her dormitory before lunch. First Ron, Harry, and Ginny had to retrieve their supplies needed for their afternoon classes from the Gryffindor Tower. This gave her a chance to freshen up before they came over.

Inside her common room as she began walking towards the stairway, she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch with his friend, Blaise Zabini. She noticed they were talking, but she could only hear sounds of incoherent whispers.

When she was done going to the loo, while washing her hands, she noticed Malfoy's snake covered door was opened by a few inches. She heard whispers from inside the bedroom, her curiosity caved in for a few minutes. She listened in on Malfoy and Zabini talking, hearing pieces of their conversation.

"How long were you gone for," questioned the first voice.

"For about two and half weeks," the next voice reluctantly answered, '_must be Malfoy_.'

"What happened with her parents," Zabini asked Malfoy.

"Apparently, last summer she hid her parents in Australia after modifying their memories of who they where and even about having Granger," she heard Malfoy say. "She told them quite a lot about her friends and she was afraid _he_ would come after them."

"That's pretty impressive magic to have," mentioned Zabini. "Remember how unhappy _he_ was when her parents were gone."

"How could I forget, _he_ had me tortured for it," stated Malfoy. '_What,'_ she screamed in her head. Not believing her ears, she left this precarious spot going back down stairs. She didn't want them founding out she overheard parts of their conversation.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

After Draco heard the portrait door open and saw Granger walking through, he knew that her group of friends would soon follow. So he decided to show Blaise his bedroom where they could talk in private.

When they enter the bedroom, Blaise took a look around and couldn't believe it was true. '_This is going to be one awful year_.' They both sat down on one of the sitting chairs located in the corner.

"How long were you gone for," questioned Blaise.

"For about two and half weeks," he reluctantly answered.

"What happened with her parents," Blaise enquired

"Apparently, last summer she hid her parents in Australia after modifying their memories of who they where and even about having Granger," Draco explained "She told them quite a lot about her friends and she was afraid _he_ would come after them."

"That's pretty impressive magic to have," theorized Blaise. "Remember how unhappy _he_ was when her parents were gone."

"How could I forget, _he_ had me tortured for it," rubbing his hands over his face, not wanting to remember. "And for not killing Professor Dumbledor. He really wanted me to show my loyalty to him by torturing and killing someone," shaking his head. "He thought torturing and killing the _'Mudblood's'__parents _would hurt her. And then in return hurt Harry's chances of defeating him. He was hoping her parents could tell us where Harry was hiding."

"That was the hardest year for my parents and me, hiding the fact that we were now Order members while living with Aunt Bella at the Manor," he informed Blaise. " Having your home become a prison for some of our classmates, and even Old Man Ollivander." He never told anyone this how it felt, "The night the trio showed up. They freed everyone by using my own old house elf, Dolby. Can you believe the irony. I was so glad when it was _all_ over."

"Draco, be grateful you still have your parents with you." Blaise's eyes glossed over thinking about his dead parents, they didn't make it out of the battle. The Malfoy's persuaded them to change sides and hide their new views until after the battle. To make it safer for them.

They were killed by "_fellow_" Death Eaters, after refusing to cast any killing curses towards the light side.

Blaise didn't blame the Malfoy's. He wouldn't be here if his parents didn't change, they refused to hand Blaise over to _him_.

"Believe me Blaise, when I say I do," mentioned Draco.

"I can't believe she let you go with her," Blaise stated dumbly repeating, his shock of the event.

"Blaise, we already had this discussion months ago when I first told you I was leaving for a few weeks," Draco was losing his patience with his best friend.

"The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is an Order member, and he wouldn't let Granger go on her own. She had no choice in the matter, they wouldn't issue a port key or the plane tickets for her without someone tagging along," he continued. "Since Mum and Dad where busy helping with Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall saw no problem with me going with her since both Weasley and Potter somehow weren't allowed to go with her." Draco pointed out.

"_Potter and Weasley _let her go with you," Blaise asked amazed by what he heard.

"Oh! Only if they knew. They would have hexed me on the spot, but they weren't told about it, apparently Weasel's mum keep him from leaving and they wouldn't let Potter out of their sight either. Potter was just worn out from fighting over the years. The Order thought he deserved some much needed rest.

"Granger was to impatient to wait another year to get her parents back. Mum and Dad where helping here and McGonagall was making us Head Boy and Girl, she was hoping we could learn to put our fighting aside before the new school term."

"I still want to know what's it like flying by plane?" Blaise questioning him again, knowing this was the first chance to get an honest answer out of Draco. "You said you'd let me know what it's like flying a muggle airplane."

Laughing at his friend's question, knowing he was going to ask sooner than later, "Other than eating the worst food you could ever taste, it wasn't to bad. On a broom, the weather changes and you feel it. The higher you go up, the more frozen you become. On a plane, you stay dry and warm as you sit in a small, upright, stiff seat inside of a cage around a bunch of other people while sitting back letting someone else fly was different. But there still was little bit of comfort." Surprising himself he would ever said that. "Flying by plane is fine if you like letting someone else take charge of your life."

Blaise noticed how Draco's face blushed a hint of pink for a just a second, if he didn't see it himself he wouldn't have believed it really happened. '_I wonder what happened on that plane,' _he was curious, determined to find out one day. _'For now why not let him relax and ask a different question_.' "What do you think about this Marriage Project."

Draco was glad for a change of questions, his friend didn't need to know what happened on the airplane. After several more questions, their conversation was interrupted with loud laughter coming from Granger's bedroom. Mischievously they walked through the bathroom. They noticed Draco's door was opened a bit and also saw Granger's door open. "So, that's why we could here them," whispered Blaise.

Widening the door, Blaise yelled "What's going on in here." The sight they were seeing was scandalous and disgraceful.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

When Hermione overheard Malfoy and Zabini in his bedroom, she started remembering what happened a little under three months ago when she tried to get Ron or Harry to leave with her to find her parents.

Mrs. Weasley frowned upon the idea of Ron leaving with Hermione, she was afraid of losing another son. Having "lost" her parents for a year, Hermione understood why Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ron leave with her. Mrs. Weasley spent the last year wonder everyday if this was the day that she was going to lose a son. She did lose one during the battle and she wouldn't let her children go to far from her anymore.

A mother losing a child is unbearable.

Mrs. Weasley was grieving horribly with the loss of Fred, the whole Weasley clan was forced to bunk at the Burrow, even Charlie, Bill, and Fleur came to stay with her. Everyone was there except for George, he couldn't bear to hurt his Mum everyday with his appearance. With being identical to his twin, he felt like he was the walking dead. George's siblings would periodically check on him and slowly, day by day he would return to the Burrow to be with his family.

Mrs. Weasley also requested Harry to take a few months off to rest. She wouldn't let him do anything, but eat, sleep, and relax. She urged the Order to agree with her and made Harry stay at the Burrow. Harry might of complained about the Order forcing him to stay, but Hermione knew if anyone deserved sometime off it was Harry Potter. Also knowing that Harry and Ginny were spending every minute with each other made it harder to ask Harry to go with her.

Hermione respected Mrs. Weasley's wishes and she understood, but it still hurt. She has known Ron and Harry since she was eleven years old. Those two boys are like the two brothers she never had and she refused to make a big deal about it That's when she decided that she was going to Australia by herself. Hermione just had to go to Australia. She needed her parents just as much as Mrs. Weasley needed Ron with her. Just as much as Ginny needed Harry with her.

The Order of the Phoenix found out she was traveling alone and Professor McGonagall believed no woman should travel unaccompanied. Professor McGonagall insisted that Malfoy go with her. She didn't believe what she was hearing until Professor McGonagall informed Hermione that the Malfoy's have been Order Members since the night of Professor Dumbledor's death. She didn't believe it until she saw all three Malfoy's phoenix tattoos on their chest while standing inside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, home of the Order's headquarters. It also didn't hurt having the presence of the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the room and agreeing with Professor McGonagall.

And so they went to Australia to find her parents. She didn't know where they ended up, but the Ministry of Magic helped locate them for her. The summer before, she modified her parents memories having them believe they wanted to live in Australia. She also modified their memory of her. After she found them she returned their memories and she spent every possible moment with them until it was time to finish her schooling at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, she has been unable to tell Ron, Harry, and Ginny that Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt insisted on Malfoy going with her to Australia.

Hermione left the bathroom through her Lion covered door to go collect her books, quills an parchments she needed for her double potions classroom.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

Ron, Ginny, and Harry were talking to each other on the way to the Head dormitory, but all their talking ceased as soon as they stepped into the common room. The size of the common room was shocking. While in a daze, they walked all over the room, brushing their hands over surface after surface.

"Wow, this common room is huge," Ron excitedly summed up his opinion looking around.

"What's with the huge table," asked Harry.

"This is where we will have prefect meetings and the Professors are planning on having Malfoy and I overseeing some of the meetings for the Marriage Project," Hermione said.

"Oi, is this the doorway McGonagall was talking about," queried Ron while trying to look down a dark room. "I can seen the room down there."

"Have they let you see downstairs yet," .

Shaking her head no "Not until we're given the password to let us return from the Marriage Wing."

Finally, Ginny turned to Hermione and demanded, "When are you going to show me that bedroom."

"Why are you in such a hurry to see my bed, Ms. Weasley," Hermione laughing at Ginny's curiosity.

"Well, if your room is going to look like everyone else's during the Marriage Project," acknowledge Ginny "being your best friend has benefits of seeing the room before everyone else, even Ron."

Hermione and Ginny were giggling at his reaction of permitting someone else to check out his girlfriend's bedroom.

"Hermione, promise me that you won't let anyone else other than us into your bedroom," Ron at her.

"Ron, you know that I would never let anyone else in my room, even Lavender and Pavarti," she liked them, but those girls could be real nosey.

"I promise you this," she stated "I will not let anyone other than the persons inside of this dormitory to pass through the doorways into my bedroom," holding out her wand to Ron, "Agree."

"Alright, I'll agree to that," he agreed.

"Harry, since you aren't related to Ron or I, please join our wands approving this promise between us," pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron, are you sure about this," he questioned them both. "This is your dorm, you should be able to have whoever you want in your room. Hopefully, you chose not to invite anyone, but us."

"Yes, I'm sure about this." she said.

He slowly walked to Ron and Hermione, he gave them both a look of bewilderment, '_I can't believe he is making her do this. I can't believe she is agreeing to this._' thought Harry.

Ginny was standing back watching the whole scene. Her eyes traveled over them, wondering what was going through their's mind, why they where letting this happen. All three repeated the promise and small lights came out of each of their wands and intertwined into a plait before fading away.

A few minutes later Hermione walked them up to her bedroom, the group was amazed again at what they saw.

The first thing Ginny did was run to the bed and threw herself upon it, landing in the middle of the huge bed. Hermione decided to copy her friend and ran to join her on the huge bed. Harry and Ron looked at their giggling girlfriends and shook their heads at each other, laughing. They stopped, shrugged their shoulders and decided to join them. Harry took his shoes off, because he had to walk over the girls to get to Ginny's other side. He didn't feel right crawling over Hermione. With Ginny, it didn't matter, well maybe in front of Ron it might, but with Hermione it did matter. The girls were laughing so hard watching Harry walk over them, the bed was bouncing as he almost fell on Hermione.

When it was safe, Ron rolled in the bed beside Hermione. "This bed is really comfortable Mione," Ron said.

"Last night, I had the best sleep I had in months," she said fibbing a little about the best sleep in months, it would have been the best sleep if Malfoy didn't show up in her dreams. Hermione decided to remove Malfoy from her thoughts and initiate Ron as her primary inspiration for her dreams. She surprised Ron, the other two people lying on the bed, and even herself by turning towards him and passionately kissing his lips.

With Ron clearly distracted, Harry took this as an excellent opportunity not to pass up and started kissing his own girlfriend.

Suddenly, a door flew open, the four students on the bed raised their heads after hearing someone yell "What's going on in here." The four Gryffindors looked up to see two Slytherins standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

Draco and Blaise paused and noticed four Gryffindors were making out on a king size bed. Blaise noticed Draco's stunned face, he almost looks hurt, '_Weird'_. He couldn't pass the chance to embarrass the Head Girl, while making out with her boyfriend. Blaise said "Oi, Granger, when your done with your little orgy. Why don't you come and find Draco and I for a threesome." he teased. "Us real men can show you how to do it the right way."

DMHG - DMHG - DMHG - DMHG

Ron was off of the bed before Zabini finished his statement. Ron was ready to bunch him when Hermione grabbed his arm "Ron stop, they aren't worth it."

"Come on guys," said Ginny "we need to go before we're late to lunch" As they left to go downstairs, Zabini was laughing, and Malfoy looked to angry say anything.

They quickly walked down to the Great Hall for lunch and then to their first class of the year, double potions, '_At least we have a new teacher this year_' thought Hermione.

**Author's Note 2:** While typing this chapter I was in the process of trying to figure out how to add more character interactions to make the chapter longer and more of a story. Those plot bunnies everyone keeps talking about, appeared in my head. Not only will there be more decisions between the characters, but this will give Draco and Hermione some extra history. Sorry if the chapter ended badly, its hard to end them. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Reader,

Thank you for reading my story and either/and reviewing, alterting or favoriting.

Sorry I have not update today. I have a bug in my computer I will still be writing my story, I should try to update from mom or sisters computer sometime. It might be other month or so.

sorry for messy authors note which I hate. I have been trying to get rid of . might have to rebote whole computer. I will make hard copies or back ups of what I write.

I alway said I would not write one of these at the time I have no choice, it bumps me off with in minutes of being on.

I will have several chapters done in a few weeks, if I can't get on to read than I can write. I am an additited reader.

plwase don't forget me.

Tammy -- Ginnylovesharry07


End file.
